The Next Step
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: Naraku is dead. This is the story of Inuyasha and Kagome's kids, and Miroku and Sango's kids and their friends fighting Naraku and Kikyou's son....and falling in love! DISCONTINUED!SEE MY PROFILE
1. Visions of the future and Teasing Mid

Ohayo Minna-san! My name's InugirlSakura and this is my first fanfic!Hope all of you like it!  
  
It maybe a little confusing but please tell me!Arigato so here's the annoying part!:'(  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. I DO own Tai,Midori,Rae,Ryu,Sora,Beyonce,Jenaii,Darien,  
  
Sakura,Mira,Meekai,Serenity,Kenaii,Jasmine and more characters to come!  
  
These are my characters:  
  
Tai: The oldest of Inu and Kag's kids. in the story he's first 6 then 7 then 13  
  
then 20(thats the last time he's gonna be in the story he'll still be metnioned but he'll only   
  
make occasional apperances) He's basically a mini-inuyasha the only difference is the he has speckled brown eyes with some amber and his ears  
  
are outlined with black.  
  
Midori:Tai's little sister. She's first 5,then 6 then 12. Her birth relesed Midoriko's soul.   
  
She is named after DUH Midoriko and her middle name is Kikyou.  
  
Rae: She is one of Kag and Inu's fraternal twins. She's 4 minutes younger than her twin brother  
  
Ryu, so she's treated like the baby of the family. In the story she's 6 then 13,then 16.  
  
Ryu: The oldest of the twins. Him and Rae have the power to speak to each other with their minds  
  
and be able to tell when their twin is hurt or in danger.  
  
Sora: Kagome's best servant,Sora's daughter Meilin hangs out with Rae once in a while when Sakura  
  
isnt around.Her son,Ulrick hangs out with Ryu and Tai.  
  
Beyonce: Miroku and Sango's oldest child and daughter. She's the same age as Tai in the stories.  
  
She's basically a mini-Sango, with the same ambitions as her mother.  
  
Jenaii: Mir and San's oldest son, he's the same age as Midori in the stories. He's a mini-Miroku  
  
hentaii actions and all.(Jenaii...hentaii HEY that rhymes!)  
  
Darien:Mir and San's practical son, acts more like Sango's father (THANK KAMI!) he's 7,then 14 and  
  
finally 17.  
  
Sakura:Rae's best friend since they were 6. They have a lot in common.She looks like Miroku if he  
  
were a girl but acts more like Sango.  
  
Meekai:Kouga and Ayame's son. Has a crush on Rae when she's 9.He's a year older than Rae and Ryu  
  
He's a mini-kouga actions and all.  
  
Serenity: Kogua and Ayame's daughter. Snobby like her dad when she's a little kid but then starts  
  
acting caring and sneaky. She's the same age as Rae.   
  
Mira: Meekai's betrothed,she has no ill feelings towards rae though she acts towards the situation  
  
like ayame did when Kouga wanted Kagome as his 'woman'. She's the same age as Serenity and Rae.  
  
Kenaii: Mira's older brother he's the same age as Meekai.  
  
The Next Step  
  
By: InugirlSakura   
  
Chapter1: Visions of the future and Teasing Midori and Shippo  
  
"am i dreaming?" thought 6 year old Tai. "No child you are not dreaming. Welcome to Limbo, the world   
  
between living and dead, the land that knows all" said a voice. "Who are you?" asked Tai.   
  
"My name is Midoriko. I created the Shikon no Tama and now reside here in Limbo" said Midoriko  
  
appearing before him. "What do you want? Why am i here?" asked Tai. "You have been brought here  
  
so you may see the future...either yours, your parents, or just anyone's future" said Midoriko.  
  
"Anyone's future?" thought Tai."i have to get back to mom and dad....and Midori" thought Tai. He might  
  
get mad at his little sister once in a while but he still wanted to know if his family was alright  
  
"I believe that you will not be allowed to leave until you see some one's future" said Midori practically  
  
reading Tai's mind. "I want to see my nee-san's future" said Tai. "very well" nodded Midoriko.  
  
A bright flash blinded him. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!" thought Tai. He saw a screen before him  
  
He saw a girl who looked just like Midori. "MIDORI!" called a voice. It was a girl about 6 years   
  
younger than Midori. "Hi Rae! What are you doing here?" smiled Midori. "wonder who this Rae girl is?"  
  
thoght Tai. "Does your little sister need a reason to visit her anue?" pouted Rae. "No its just   
  
with your troublesome kids i figured you'd be driving mom crazy for advice" laughed Midori.  
  
"well Mid-chan, I came here to ask you if you wanted to join me,Darien,Tai, Beyonce, Ryu and Sakura,   
  
on a trip to the future to visit Grams?" asked Rae. "Who are Darien,Beyonce,Ryu,and Sakura?" thought Tai.  
  
"I'd love to....maybe i could get mom to handle the village for a little while but i'll have to be back   
  
soon Shippo and I are going on a picninc later" thought Midori out loud. "And you say i'm dependent on   
  
mom, now hurry up, our brothers, and their mates, arent patient...you should know that" smirked Rae. "Alright lets go" smiled Midori. The screen vanished.  
  
"What do you think of your sisters future?" asked Midoriko. "Its confusing" said Tai. "i'll answer  
  
any questions you have" said Midoriko. "Okay, Who are Darien,Ryu, Sakura, and Beyonce?" asked Tai.  
  
"Darien, Sakura, and Beyonce are Miroku and Sango's future children whom you will meet in two years,  
  
Ryu is your younger brother and Rae's twin. Darien is also Rae's mate, Sakura is Ryu's mate, and   
  
Beyonce is yours" said Midori. "NANI!!!!" yelled Tai. "Why does Midori need to take care of the   
  
village" asked Tai. "Of course she becomes the miko" answered Midoriko. "Wow....can i go back  
  
now?" asked Tai. "Of course" said Midoriko. "Tai?Tai? Tai wake up you baka!" called Midori's voice.  
  
"huh?" said Tai openning his eyes. "You passed out last night....Okaa-san and Otou-san were worried   
  
so we brought you to Kaede-sama's hut so you could heal." said Midori. "I had the weirdest dream,  
  
no experience ever! I went to Limbo and met Midoriko-sama, I saw your future and we are going to have  
  
twin siblings in 2 years" babbled Tai. "Tai, you do know that Midoriko-sama died a loooong time   
  
ago? Even before our parents were born?" asked Midori. 'This isnt like him.....he doesnt go on  
  
sputtering nonsense. I think Kaede-sama should check his head for any wounds' thought Midori. "I  
  
know it sounds crazy but its true!" said Tai. "I'm going to get Kaede-sama,okaa and otou-san" said  
  
Midori. "fine I dont have any head injuries though you're just waisting your time" sighed Tai.  
  
Midori ran out of the hut. "Momma!Poppa!Kaede!" she yelled. "What is it child?" asked Kaede. "Mid  
  
ori is someting wrong?" asked Shippo. "Midorie what is it?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha. "I have   
  
good news and bad news. Good news: Tai woke up. Bad news: He's talking crazy about visiting limbo  
  
and stuff" said Midori. "Midori you stay here with Shippo-chan" said Kagome. "Yes momma" nodded Midori  
  
still worried for her older brother. "Dont worry Kagome and Kaede will find out why he's saying  
  
all this stuff" said Shippo. "arigato Shippo-kun but I'm still gonna worry its not like him  
  
to babble all this stuff" said Midori. "Why dont we go get some herbs to help with your brothers  
  
wounds?" asked Shippo. He had lived with Kagome and Inuyasha for quiet sometime, he decided he  
  
would only have one set of parents but Kagome and Inuyasha were the next best thing. Kagome and   
  
Inuyasha didnt say he was their son but took care of him as their own but taught Tai and Midori  
  
not to think of him as a brother, for Midori and Shippo were betrothed. "Alright its better than waiting  
  
around and worrying" smiled weakly Midori at her fiance.  
  
"Tai you are positive that you met Midoriko-sama in LIMBO?" asked a conserned Kagome. "Yes momma,  
  
why would i lie about something like this?" asked Tai. "You hit ye head very hard Tai-chan, I   
  
wouldnt be suprised if you recieved a concusion" said Kaede. "BUT I'M TELLING YOU I WENT TO LIMBO  
  
MET MIDORIKO-SAMA AND SAW MIDORI'S FUTURE!" yelled Tai. "TAI YASHA TASHIO!I've heard enough! You  
  
will NOT disrespect your mother and Kaede-jiji like that!" roared Inuyasha. "Gomen if i sounded  
  
rude but I have a short temper. Momma says i got that from you" said Tai. "You do get that from  
  
me, but you have been taught to control your temper." said Inuyasha. "Enough you two. Now you   
  
say you saw Midori's future what did you mean by that?" asked Kagome. "Well...." started Tai  
  
Flashback  
  
A bright flash blinded him. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!" thought Tai. He saw a screen before him  
  
He saw a girl who looked just like Midori. "MIDORI!" called a voice. It was a girl about 6 years   
  
younger than Midori. "Hi Rae! What are you doing here?" smiled Midori. "wonder who this Rae girl is?"  
  
thoght Tai. "Does your little sister need a reason to visit her anue?" pouted Rae. "No its just   
  
with your troublesome kids i figured you'd be driving mom crazy for advice" laughed Midori.  
  
"well Mid-chan, I came here to ask you if you wanted to join me,Darien,Tai, Beyonce, Ryu and Sakura,   
  
on a trip to the future to visit Grams?" asked Rae. "Who are Darien,Beyonce,Ryu,and Sakura?" thought Tai.  
  
"I'd love to....maybe i could get mom to handle the village for a little while but" thought Midori  
  
out loud. "And you say i'm dependent on mom, now hurry up, our brothers, and their mates, arent  
  
patient...you should know that" smirked Rae. "Alright lets go" smiled Midori. The screen vanished.  
  
"What do you think of your sisters future?" asked Midoriko. "Its confusing" said Tai. "i'll answer  
  
any questions you have" said Midoriko. "Okay, Who are Darien,Ryu, Sakura, and Beyonce?" asked Tai.  
  
"Darien, Sakura, and Beyonce are Miroku and Sango's future children whom you will meet in two years,  
  
Ryu is your younger brother and Rae's twin. Darien is also Rae's mate, Sakura is Ryu's mate, and   
  
Beyonce is yours" said Midori. "NANI!!!!" yelled Tai. "Why does Midori need to take care of the   
  
village" asked Tai. "Of course she becomes the miko" answered Midoriko. "Wow....can i go back  
  
now?" asked Tai. "Of course" said Midoriko.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"SANGO AND MIROKU HAVE 2 CHILDREN ALREADY!!!" exclaimed Kagome. Tai nodded. "WAIT TIL I GET MY  
  
HANDS ON THOSE TWO!!! WAIT I HAVE TO FIND THEM FIRST!!" said Kagome. "Kagome please calm down.  
  
we lost touch with them a month before Tai's birth......there wouldnt be a way to tell them of   
  
Midori's birth or for them to tell us about their children's births" soothed Inuyasha. "You're   
  
right Inu, but this means I'm gonna have twins.....shudder thats gonna be painful" said Kagome  
  
"Momma? Where are Midori and Shippo?" asked Tai. "Last i saw them outside why Tai?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No reason just wanted to talk to them thats all" said tai. "Alright but since you're injured dont take   
  
too long" said kagome. Tai nodded and headed out to look for his sister and her betrothed.  
  
With Midori and Shippo  
  
"Well i guess thats all the herbs we need for now" sighed Midori. "Midori you gotta learn to   
  
relax once in a while" said Shippo obviously worried for his betrothed. "Alright Shippo-kun but  
  
its kinda hard not to worry about a loved one.....if you were in the situation i'd be just as nervous"  
  
blushed Midori. Shippo blushed at her statement. "me too...but you gotta learn to worry within   
  
reason" blushed Shippo even more. "Mid you can stop worrying now.....and if you two blush anymore  
  
you could be tomato's" smirked Tai. "TAI!!" exclaimed Midori and she ran and hugged her brother.  
  
"What did Momma and Kaede-sama tell you?" asked Midori. "I'm fine AND they believe my story UNLIKE  
  
a certain sister i could mention" said Tai. "could to see you're better Tai" said Shippo. "Well,  
  
I wanted to talk to you guys" said Tai. "About?" asked Shippo. "Well, in the future, Midori and I  
  
will have fraternal twins siblings, Rae and Ryu, and :blush: well later when we're adults, I'll  
  
mate with :HUGE BLUSH: Beyonce, Sango and Miroku's eldest child, then you'll mate with Shippo  
  
as planned, and the twins will mate with Darien and sakura, two other of Sango-san and Miroku-sams's  
  
children" blushed Tai. "Oooooooooh, well well well i cant wait to meet this Beyonce girl. Or to  
  
have a NEE-SAN! Finally I wont be the only younger sister of Tai, and i'll have a little BROTHER!"  
  
said Midori. "relax" laughed tai and Shippo.  
  
Hey InugirlSakura here! How did you like my first chapter? Please review on it!Remember its my  
  
first fanfic so it might not be to good! So tell me! if you have any questions I'll be glad to   
  
answer them!Arigato!La8er! jane!  
  
InugirlSakura 


	2. The Twins and Mornings

The Next Step  
  
Chapter2: The Twins and Mornings  
  
A yearlater  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha winced outside. 'I'm gonna be sooooooo  
  
dead when she gets out of there' thought Inuyasha. "Poppa does giving birth really hurt THAT much?"  
  
asked Midori. "I suppose so Midori" sighed inuyasha. "Mid i think the best thing we can do right  
  
now it just to be quiet and out of the way" said Tai. "Okie dokie" nodded Midori. There was silence.  
  
Then a baby cry......2. Kaede, and Sora, Kagome's mid-wife, came out each with a baby. "Inuyasha,  
  
meet your twins, Raven Symone Tashio and Ryu Kovu Tashio" smiled Kaede. "You may see your mate  
  
now Lord Inuyasha" said Sora. Inuyasha nodded and turned to his Midori and Tai. "Kids these are  
  
you're younger brother and sister. I'll go see your mother right now so keep an eye out for those  
  
two" smiled Inuyasha. Tai nodded while Midori smiled cooing her baby sister and brother. Inuyasha  
  
went inside. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Inuyasha isnt Rae beautiful and Ryu hansdome?"  
  
smiled Kagome. "just like their mother" smiled back Inuyasha. "I just hope that they'll live long  
  
happy lives. I know you had a hard time growing up......and I had a hard time being reaccepted into  
  
society once i wished on the shikon no tama to become a hanyou. I want them to live happily andlong,  
  
not wishing for the day they die" sighed Kagome. "Thats the past Kagome they'll be respected and honored  
  
as the princes, and princesses of the Northern Lands. Nephews and nieces to Sesshomaru Lord of the  
  
Western Lands" said inuyasha trying to reasssure his mate and wife. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?" asked Kagome. "Momma, Kaede-sama says that the babies are tired and if we wanna go home now  
  
or stay the night" said Midori poking her head in. "We'll be going home. its not that far away any  
  
way" smiled kagome. "Are you sure Kag? I mean just giving birth then going on that trip" started  
  
Inuyasha. "Inu-kun......remember I'm a hanyou now....I can give birth then fight a youkai" smiled  
  
Kagome. "alright, Midori, get your brothers and sister" sighed Inuyasha. "alright otou-san" smiled  
  
Midori.  
  
6 years later  
  
Rae opened her eyes. She tip toed out of the room she shared with her twin brother Ryu.  
  
When she reached the kitchen she saw her mother there making breakfast. Kagome turned around and  
  
smiled. "Good morning Rae" smiled Kagome. "G'morning okaa-san" smiled back Rae. "Will you do me a  
  
favor and wake up, your brothers, sister, and father?" aske kagome. "sure thing" smiled Rae.   
  
'great just great' thought Rae as she headed upstairs. 'First up Tai' thought Rae as she stopped  
  
at the door of her older brother. She took a deep breath and went in. "WAAAAAAAAAAAKKKEEEEEEEEEE  
  
UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" yelled Rae, knowing it was the only was to wake him up. "WHAT IN THE   
  
WORLD WAS THAT RAE!!!!!!!!" yelled a furious Tai. "Momma wanted me to wake you up" smiled nervously  
  
Rae as she ran for the door. She left just in time to hear something hit the door. "Made it alive"  
  
she sighed to herself. Then she knocked on Midori's room which was unfortunately next to Tai's.  
  
"Mid-chan? Momma's making pancakes, oden, and ramen better hurry before the foods all gone" whispered  
  
Rae knowing everyone but her father was awake now. She also knew that Midori was a light sleeper  
  
and her room was unfortunately right next to Tai's who loves to scream. She entered the room, she  
  
shared with Ryu. She smirked. "I know just how to wake him up" thought Rae. She looked at the bed  
  
Ryu now had the pillow over his head trying to get back to sleep. "i know a song that gets on every  
  
body's nerves, everybody's nerves everybody's nerves, i know a song that gets on everybody's nerves  
  
and this is how it goes" sang Rae about 5 times before she got a reaction. "I'M UP OKAY!!! YOU CAN  
  
SHUT UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ryu. She smiled. "okie dokie......hurry up momma wants you to get  
  
up now, for some reason" said Rae. "Fine Rae-chan but its Saturday" pouted Ryu. Rae giggled at her  
  
twin brothers face. "Wish me luck i have to go and wake up otou-san now" sighed Rae. "i'll warn,  
  
Tai, Midori, and Shippo" said Ryu. "No need, he left last night. I heard him" said Rae as she left  
  
the room. She headed over to her parents door. She took an even bigger breath then before. "Otou-san,  
  
Momma wants you to get up now" whispered Rae. "NO!Now go away" mummbled Inuyasha. "But momma said-"  
  
started Rae. "I SAID NO!!!" roared Inuyasha. Rae whimpered then smirked. "Alright more Ramen for-"  
  
began Rae. "I'll be down in 5 minutes" said Inuyasha at the mention of Ramen. Rae went into a giggle  
  
fit as she left the room and went downstairs. "Whats so funny Rae?" asked Midori looking up from her  
  
oden. Everyone was at the table. "Daddy, didnt wanna get up but as soon as I said 'alright more   
  
ramen for me' he was up and i didnt even get to finish my sentence he'll be down in a few" said  
  
Rae. Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha and his ramen" sighed Kagome. "momma when do you think Shippo will  
  
be back from visiting his unlce?" asked Midori who was now 12 years old.(Tai is 13, and Rae and   
  
Ryu are 6) "I'm not sure sweetie, but go upstairs and get dressed for company. We're having VERY  
  
special guests for dinner" smiled Kagome. "Who momma?" asked Tai getting into the conversation.  
  
"Its a suprise" smirked Kagome. "BUT momma we wanna know" whined Ryu. "Gomen Ryu-chan, but I'm   
  
not telling" smirked Kagome.   
  
Glossary  
  
okaa-san: mother  
  
otou-san: father  
  
-chan: someone younger than you or a friend  
  
gomen: sorry  
  
arigato: thank you  
  
minna: everyone  
  
jane: good-bye  
  
Hey everyone how you like the second Chapter. Who is the mystery guest? Find out in the next chappie!  
  
So i hope y'all review soon!Arigato! Jane minna!  
  
InugirlSakura 


	3. The Mysterious Guests

The Next Step  
  
Chapter3: The Mysterious Guests  
  
At the Houshi residance  
  
"MIROKU!BEYONCE!JENANII!DARIEN!SAKURA! WAKE UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!" Sango yelled getting very annoyed  
  
with her family."COMING/I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!/BE DOWN IN 5 MIN./ALL RIGHT/SO EARLY?" were the responses  
  
she got from them. Sango sighed. 'Oh Kami-sama give me strenght to deal with my family' thought   
  
Sango."Why do we have to wake up so early any way?" asked Beyonce coming downstairs. My oldest child,and  
  
she was already 13, Jenaii followed her with 12,Darien is 7 and Sakura is 6. And i still had another  
  
child on the way. 'I'm getting too old for this' i thought. "Sango,where are the children?" asked  
  
Miroku. "Beyonce is right here, Jenaii,Darien, and Sakura are STILL upstairs after their 5th wake  
  
up call" Sango sighed. "KIDS get down here before you're grounded until your 80!" called Miroku.  
  
This got the kids running down like maniacs. "Where are we going anyway momma?" asked Sakura."To  
  
visit old friends of ours"answered Miroku. "Do you remember us telling you about Kagome-chan and   
  
Inuyasha and our traveling together?" Sango asked.They all nodded."thats who we're gonna visit"  
  
Sango said. "Cool! I've always wanted to meet them!" said Beyonce. "Me too!" agreed Jenaii,Darien,  
  
and Sakura."Good then lets get going" Sango rushed not wanting to be any later than we already   
  
were.When we reached the castle the children gasped. Miroku and I were suprised at how huge it was  
  
but we knew that them becoming Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands that they would be living large.  
  
But we didnt know it'd be THIS large. Finally Miroku got out of his daze and knocked. A servant   
  
peered out."Who are you and how may I help you?" asked the servant girl. Jenaii was about to go   
  
up to her,but was stopped by Beyonce and Sakura. (A/N: He'd just like Miroku, in look AND habits  
  
meaning he was gonna ask her to bear his child)"Oh no you dont" whispered Beyonce loud enough for  
  
us to hear. "We are the Houshi's here to visit your Lord and Lady" said Miroku. "Oh of course the  
  
guests m'lady was speaking of I assume you are Miroku-sama and Sango-san?" asked the girl. "Yes"  
  
Sango nodded."My name is Meilin, I will be serving you along with my brother and mother"said Meilin.  
  
We all nodded. Jenaii finally getting free from his sisters' grasps walked over to Meilin and took   
  
her hands. She sweatdropped. "You are a true vision of beauty will you do me the honor of bearing  
  
my child?" asked Jenaii. Meilin's eyes flared with rage. She was about to answer politely when he   
  
had to go and grope her. "HENTAII!" screamed Meilin. "I apologize" Sango said bowing for her   
  
oldest sons actions. She nodded and went off to tell her Kagome pressumed Sango that they had   
  
arrived. Minutes later Kagome,Inuyasha and 4 kids came out. "SANGO-CHAN!" squealed Kagome at the  
  
expense of her mates, and children's ears. Not long after Shippo appeared. "OHAYO KAG-CHAN!"Sango  
  
squealed back. 'Just like old times' thought Sango smiling.  
  
Ryu's P.O.V.  
  
I looked at mom's friends. 'Looks like they had, preety interesting times, a MONK and a TAIYIJA  
  
hanging out with a half-demon and a time traveling girl?' I telepathied to Rae. I waited. No   
  
answer. 'Rae?Rae?' I asked telepathically. I looked at her. She was frozen looking over to one   
  
of our guests sons'. I smirked. 'This is going to be fun' i thought as mom asked us to introduce  
  
ourselves. Tai went first. I noticed he was smirking at the oldest girl. "I'm Tai Tashio, oldest  
  
of the children of Kagome and Inuyasha, I'm 13" smiled Tai. "I'm Midori Tashio 2nd oldest of   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha's pups, I'm 12" Midori introduced herself. Rae was about to speak but I cut  
  
her off. "We are Rae and Ryu Tashio, the youngest and twins of Kagome and Inuyasha we are both  
  
6 years old, but i'm 4 minutes older" i introduced. Rae sent me death glares. "I could've introduced  
  
myself RYU!" snareled Rae. I gave her an innocent look. "why whatever do you mean Rae?" i asked.  
  
"Never mind" she said. 'We'll talk about this later' she telepathied to me. "I am Beyonce Houshi  
  
Oldest daughter of Miroku and Sango.I'm also 13" Beyonce smiled at Tai, he blushed. 'Oh brother'  
  
I thought."I am Jenaii Houshi and i'm 12 also now Lady Midori will you-" began Jenaii. He was stopped  
  
by dad,mom,Miroku-sama,Sango-san,Beyonce,and the two other Houshi children."I am Darien Houshi,  
  
please pardon my onii-chan's actions,and I'm NOTHING like him OR my father. My okaa-san says I'm  
  
like my grandfather on HER side thankfully and I'm 7" said Darien.He looked at Rae blushed and   
  
looked away.I smirked. This is just what I wanted.'Rae and Darien sitting in a tree K-i-S-S-I-N-G  
  
,first comes love then comes marrige then come Rae with a baby carrige' i telepathied to Rae. Her  
  
eyes widened. She was about to yell at me when she remembered we had company. "Hi I'm Sakura Houshi,  
  
I'm 6 years old too" smiled the girl. I froze. I hadnt taken the time to look at the Houshi kids,  
  
I was just looking at my family's reactions.'This girls preety' i thought. Unfortunately,Rae saw.  
  
She smirked. I looked at her with horror in my eyes. 'I'm in trouble now' i thought as Rae, went  
  
into deep thought still with her evil smirk on her face. 'Payback brother is just around the bend'  
  
telepathied Rae.  
  
So thats it....my next chapter is when Rae and Ryu are 13, I'll give you everyone else's ages later.  
  
Okay so next Chappie's called 'The New Evil' until next time!Ja-Ne!  
  
&&&InugirlSakura&&&


	4. The New Evil

The Next Step  
  
By:InugirlSakura  
  
Chapter 4: The New Evil  
  
Ohayo Minna-san!Just to let you know, Rae,Ryu,and Sakura are now 13,Darien's 14,Beyonce and Tai,  
are 20 and mates-to be. Midori and Jenaii are 19, Jenaii's dating Midori's best friend Jasmine,  
a coyote youkai. Meekai,Serenity,Mira, and Keenai will be introduced in this chapter. So on with the story. Plz, r&r! Arigato!  
  
Rae's P.O.V.  
  
I sighed as I looked up at the sky. Then I heard the familiar cries of "HENTAII! and Sorry Jaz,I didnt mean to my hand slipped honest!" I had to giggle. "You find that funny?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around to see Darien. I smiled. "You gotta admit after a while it is kinda funny" I giggled. "To you its funny for me its embarassing" he sighed. I pouted and he chuckled. Darien and I had become the closest of friends."So why'd you come outside?" I asked him. "Everyone is getting annoyed with each other" sighed Darien. "Are you getting annoyed with me?" I pouted, and teased. He looked at me with horror and pain in his eyes."DONT even joke about that" he ordered,  
not joking at all.I was a little startled by his actions.He noticed."gomen Rae-chan" he whispered.  
"I'm the one who should me sorry...I-" i began.He looked at me, signaling me to stop.I felt a blush coming up to my cheeks.Then suddenly we heard yelling.We turned around and started running towards Kaede's village. When we got there we saw our family and friends being attacked by spider demons.Then I saw Ryu being attacked.I snapped, and miko energy came out of me and killed all the spider demons.Everyone yelled my name."RAE!" they all ran towards me."Rae are you okay?""Why'd you do that?""Ryu could've defended himself""Oh Kami-sama Rae are you sure you dont need to rest?" were the questions I heard as i slowly got up."I'm fine just a little winded" i said. Darien and Ryu looked at me,not believeing a word i said."Really I'll be in perfect condition by tomorrow"  
I insisted.Then our parents came bursting into the village."Rae!Ryu!Tai!Midori!" cried out mom.  
"BEYONCE!JENAII!DARIEN!SAKURA!" cried out Sango.We all turned to them.I smiled."We're okay,okaa-  
san" i said.Dad came up to me and poked me in the ribs.I winced.He gave me a look.I sighed.  
"Point taken" i mummbled.We walked into Kaede's hut.After everyone was bandaged up.Shippo came running."Rae what happened?We felt your miko powers explode with rage"  
asked Shippo worriedly(I dont even know if thats a word!)"I dont know I just saw everyone being attacked and I froze but then I saw Ryu about to be attacked and I snapped.Those spider youkai's they werent like the others i've seen......" began Rae. "Naraku....thats what those spiders reminded me of,but ye defeated that monster years ago...i sensed Kikyo aswell" interrupted Kaede."That means ...it could be Naraku and Kikyo's child" said Mom in a shock."Smart arent we miko.....well, my name is Kiaku son of Naraku and Kikyo....i want revenge against you!You murdered my parents" snarled a voice.Kiaku."I dont know who you are but I do know you're not welcomed!So i suggest you leave before we're forced to deal with you" growled Tenchi. I gave him a look that said 'Shut Up'  
Kiaku laughed."I'm gonna enjoy torturing you spirited bunch but i'll get revenge against that witch!Ku ku ku" laughed Kiaku (A/N:ku ku ku is evil laughter)"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER!"Tai,  
Midori,Ryu and I yelled in unison.Dad just growled."Well we'll meet again...you can count on it"  
said Kiaku his voice fading.I felt weak all of a sudden. I looked over to Ryu and saw him begin to weaken to we fainted at the same time.When I woke up I saw a bunch of worried people around me.  
"Where's Ryu?" I whispered.They turned around and smiled. "Honey, he's fine just woke up now like you" smiled mom.Dad looked worried, which was weird he was always so confident."Rae why did you and Ryu faint?" asked Darien."I dont know, it just that..." I began. "Kiaku did something I think he pushed our powers to the limit when we were trying to locate him"finished Ryu.I nodded."great,  
just great" mummbled Dad."A new enemy"sighed mom."I dont think I can do it all over again" said Sango.Miroku nodded."I think it'd be best if we did it" said Sora.Siren and Tenchi nodded.'Whatcha think bro?' i telepathied to Ryu.'It be better, we'd be able to keep mom safe' said Ryu telepathi-  
cally."I agree" said Sakura,who got responses from her siblings.They all looked at Ryu and Me.We nodded."It'll keep momma safe" I said."BUT!" cried Mom and Sango."Kagome,let them, we need to stay here and protect the village.Also Kaede,needs your help with miko duties in the village" said dad."And Sango your students arent trained well enought to protect the village without your leadership"  
said Miroku.They sighed."I guess you're right but come to visit once in a while" said Mom.Sango looked at her kids."You better come back alive or I dont know what I'll do" said Sango starting to tear up."Momma dont cry dont worry the little ones will be okay. Tai,Tenchi,Sora,Siren and I will make sure of that" said Beyonce.The nodded.That night was the quietest that village had ever been.We took our weapons,sharpened them and put them away.We were getting ready to leave in the morning.  
  
Short wasnt it?Well I'm kinda getting writers block and wont be able to write as much because my school is gonna start soon so I'm not gonna be updating as much.So please send me ideas while you still can the first few days i wont have much homework but I know that after the first two weeks i'll be swamped with homework!Basically,if anyone get any ideas for chapters I could make this into a chain fanfic....BUT the pairings MUST be this way:  
Rae and Darien Ryu and Sakura Jenaii and Jasmine(fox/kiustune)  
Midori and Shippo Beyonce and Tai Meekai and Mira Kenaii and Serenity  
  
New characters i want to be added:  
Meekai:Kouga's son,same age as Darien,has a SMALL crush on Rae,but has a betrothed mate Serenity:Kouga's daughter(with ayame,DUH)loves to tease.a little trickster same age as Rae,  
Mira:Meekai's betrothed and Serenity's best friend Kenaii:Meekai's best friend,Mira's brother,and has a crush on Serenity a year older than Meekai.  
Sora:Rae and sibs oldest twin cousin Siren:Sora's twin the youngest twin Tenchi:The youngest of sesshy's kids with Rin You can add people for Sora,Siren,and Tenchi InugirlSakura 


	5. The Journey Begins

The Next Step  
  
by:InugirlSakura  
  
Ohayo Minna!Hope you're enjoying my story.Well,i guess i better continue with the story.Arigato for reading!  
I'm gonna introduce Meekai,and Serenity in this chapter.  
Chapter 5:The Journey Begins  
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
"HENTAII!" i heard Jasmine screech.'gawd cant he keep his hands to himself?' I thought.I looked up and saw my hentaii brother,Jenaii unconcious."Sleep groping again baka?" i heard Rae mummble as she tried to get back to sleep.  
Darien who she was lying next to nugged her. "Everyone wake up!We'll be leaving after breakfast" called Beyonce.  
I looked up and saw Ryu sleeping in the the tree i was lying under.I smiled. 'He's so protective of me' I thought.  
I threw a pebble at him so he'd wake up. He now slept with earplugs so he could actually get some rest because Jenaii groped slept alot more than dad ever did.Well at least according to mom.His ears twitched,and he opened one eye."what?"  
he said.The tashio's were NOT morning people."Morning Ryu-puppy" I giggled. He growled.But I wasnt afraid or worried.  
He always growled playfully unless he wanted or was fighting with someone."fine,yawn I'll be down in a-he growled angrily-RAE LEAVE ME ALONE!" He said.I looked at my best friend curiously.I had known for quite sometime that she and Ryu had a telepathic link but what exactly was said i had no clue."Teasing him about something" Rae answered not giving me anything else.They teased each other a lot with their link but they didnt tell other people,so their twin wouldnt be embarrased.Ryu jumped down.We heard a laugh.We all turned to see Kagome-sama along with Mom,Dad,and Inuyasha-san."whats so funny okaa-chan?" asked Rae."You are going to have an interesting journey my little bird,just like the one we had" smiled Kagome-sama.We all lined up,waiting for the sad good-bye's."You boys look after the girls and Jenaii NO HENTAII HABITS!" ordered mom."Aww but Sango-chan...thats no fun!I mean what good would've it been if Miroku didnt grope you all the time and lightened the mood alot when Inu and I fought?" teased Kagome-sama.  
Everyone one but me and Rae sweatdropped.In fact we laughed.....it was sooo funny to think about Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-san fighting and my dad groping my mom to lighten the mood."You find that funny young ladies?" asked dad.  
Rae and I froze."No sir" we answered."Oh come on dad,its embarrassing but funny dont hold it against her!" said Darien coming to our rescue.'THANK GAWD FOR OLDER BROTHERS!(with the exception of Jenaii of course) I thought.Rae smiled at my brother. It was preety obvious to anyone who saw them that they liked each other but didnt know that the other did even if everyone else stated the OBVIOUS! "HEY!You try being hit by lovely women when you're just trying to be friendly?" said Jenaii. Now that everyone had to laugh at.....well except dad but he was a former hentaii himself. "Well I guess you better get going,Midori your miko powers are the strongest so stay alert" said Kagome.  
"Hai,okaa-chan" nodded Midori."Lets get going" said Tai. After saying their tearful good-bye's they began to walk.  
Hours later  
  
"Yo Tai ya think we could stop and rest?" asked Jenaii."why?..." asked Tai."Cause Jenaii,Beyonce,  
Darien-kun,and Kura-chan,are human they dont have hanyou's strength" answered Midori plainly.  
"Come on even dad let Mom,Miroku,Sango and Shippo rest" complained Ryu."Oh suck it up Ryu you have demon strength too" spat Rae getting annoyed very easily since she didnt like the silence we walked in."Fine, we'll stop for tonight its getting dark anyway"sighed Tai in deafeat.Beyonce and Midori smiled."Ryu,Sakura could you two get some fire wood?Big ones"asked Beyonce cheerfully.'How can she stay so cheerful almost ALL the time?'I asked myself. Ryu nodded and headed toward the forest,not as fast as he would if he was alone,fast enough to hurry but still wait for me.Darien,  
Rae,Ryu and I had a link we were the best of friends,but of course Rae and Darien had total crushes on each other which was a little ackward."Hey Sak!Hurry it up" called Ryu bringing me back to reality.Minutes later we heard Rae's scream coming from camp.  
  
Rae's P.O.V.  
  
I was just poking around the forest around the clearing we had made into our camp when i suddenly felt arms around my waist.My first instinct was to scream,then i pushed the person or should i say demon away and looked at him.He had black hair with green eyes.He smelt of wolf."what do you think you're doing?" I asked."Gomen,but I thought you were somebody else" said the wolf with a glint in his eyes that told me he liked his mistake.Just then Rai,Beyonce,Jenaii,Jasmine,Ryu and Sakura came running.My brothers growled while everyone else got ready for a fight. Ryu was about to attack when another wolf demon,this time a female appeared.I took a whiff at her scent and acknowledged the fact that she was the others sister."Meekai!Mira and I have been looking all over for you and you're fighting"groweled the female wolf."Serenity I"d appreciate it if you'd use respect when you're talking to me, and I was looking for you guys too but I mistook this dog hanyou for Mira because they look similar from the back"said the boy wolf named Meekai.The girl Serenity turned to us and bowed."gomen for my onii-chan"bowed Serenity.I nodded and turned to the others."False alarm" was all I said.Suddenly two more wolves a girl and boycame into the clearing."MEEKAI!" the girl screeched as she flung herself into Meekai."Yo Mira calm down will ya?"asked the guy.Serenity flipped her red hair with black highlightsas she talked to the girl clinging to Meekai for dear life."Mira seriously I'm okay" said Meekai struggling to get the worried wolf off of him."Gomen for the spectacle.My name is Kenaii that wolf girl over there is my sister Mira"introduced the guy wolf.  
He had blue eyes and brownish blackish hair.Mira had baby-blue eyes with light-brown hair almost a hazel color,in a pony tail."My name is Raven but please call me Rae,those are my brothers and sister Tai,Midori and Ryu.And those are our friends Beyonce,Jenaii,Sakura,and Darien" I introduced.  
"I've never seen you in this area before and it belongs to my father"said Serenity."Oh we're just passing through.We're going on a quest against the son of our parents enemy"said Midori."You're a miko correct?" asked Mira finally releasing Meekai."Actually my siblings and I are all half miko half demon.But I am the strongest miko and weakest hanyou" admited Midori."Follow us,you deserve a good camp site here too many youkai come to hunt and play"invited Meekai."We accept your offer"  
nodded Tai.we walked towards wolf caves up north.Darien and I in the back."Gawd I think my feet are gonna fall off I've never walked this long" whispered Darien."Neither have I but we'll get used to it we have to" I assured him.Then a string of caves appeared in the distance.A wolf female came up to us."Children who are your friends" she asked with a friendly smile."We met them in the hunting clearing and invited them here where its safe"said Serenity with the same smile the other did."I'm Ayame I'm the lady of this wolf tribe and the mother of Meekai and Serenity"Ayame introduced herself."Ayame who is there?" asked a voice from the main cave."We have guests Kouga" smiled Ayame looking back towards the cave.'Kouga?Oh no' I thought........  
  
Thats it!Cliffy!I wont be writting as much because school just started and I already have 2 projects!  
Gawd talk about tough!Any way R&R!Arigato Minna!If you wanna continue my story notify me and we'll work something out.  
  
InugirlSakura 


	6. Meetings with Kouga and The Santo Sister...

The Next Step By:InugirlSakura  
  
Chapter 6:Meetings with Kouga and the Santo Sisters  
  
A/N:Ohayo! Thank you angelpup for the review! I'm glad you like it! Please send me more suggestions!At least I know someone's liking my story! Arigato!So this chapter is dedicated to you, my first reviewer THANK YOU!  
Ryu's P.O.V.  
  
The second I heard the name Kouga a chill went up my spine.I looked around at my siblings and noticed they had the same thought i did.Sakura,Darien,Jenaii,and Beyonce weren't told much about the adventures our parents had but we on the other hand were.So we knew that the second Kouga took a whiff of our scents we'd better be ready for a fight.  
Just as expected Kouga took a whiff and started growling."You smell like dog-turd and Kagome" snarled Kouga."Use respect when you talk about our father Kouga-san,he's changed much since the last time you saw him.He is now, the Lord of the Northern Lands"said Midori with no fear at all."Dog-turd?A lord?"asked Kouga in disbelief."He's always been a lord but now he has his own lands" said Tai.Kouga turned to me and Rae."You two look exactly like Inutrasha and Kagome.....unlike your siblings" said Kouga."We're twins,we dont know why we look more like our parents but we know it has something to do with the fact that we're twins" said Rae a fire in her eyes.'Rae calm down dont do anything rash' I telepathied.(A/N:MY story MY WRITTING!)'He's getting on my nerves.......but trust me,remember I'm the one that takes after Okaa-chan the most' telepathied Rae. Kouga sighed."That dog is annoying at times but thats the only thing I have against him anymore.I'm happy with my mate and pups.......i'm no longer intrested in Kagome if thats what you're thinking" sighed Kouga."No not at all Kouga-san its just that we take it offensive when people and or demons insult our father" said Midori."Well anyway come on in,we're about to have dinner" said Ayame.  
After we introduced ourselves to Kouga and Ayame we had a long chat about Kiaku."Well I think it was foolish to leave Kagome alone with only Inuyasha,Sango and Miroku to protect her,yes there are many trainees in the village but the only ones capable of fighting kiaku and his demons are Inuyasha,Miroku,and Sango, and we're not all as young as we used to be" said Kouga."I agree" said Midori."HUH?" asked Tai."Tai, I think you,Beyonce,Jenaii,Jasmine and I should get going back towards the village and protect momma" said Midori."I would feel better watching over Kagome-sama,and anyway a group of 9 is too big to be traveling....we're more experienced and would be of better use protected mother,the others are strong and trained under us and are very capable to try and find Kiaku's castle"  
said Midori.Beyonce and Jasmine nodded."But..."began Jenaii."I agree with Mid-chan.I think our parents are capable of fighting but you have to agree they're getting older and I know that doesnt mean much for your parents but for mine it does that means that only your father will be able to keep Kagome-sama safe to the fullest of his abilites"  
said Beyonce. "Alright we'll leave tonight" said Tai.Everyone else nodded."Kura-chan,Rae-chan,Jas-chan,Mid-chan,  
would you like to go to a hotspring near by and freshen up?" asked Mira."Of course we'd be delighted Mira" smiled Jasmine."Ya I feel stiff thanks for the offer Ra-chan" smiled Rae."Rae stay close enough for our link to be strong"I warned my sister."You worry too much but hai i'll do as you say onii-chan" giggled Rae."Hurry up Rae-chan!" called Sakura.'I wonder whats her rush....well keep Jenaii away Ryu' telepathied Rae. I nodded and gave a glare towards Jenaii. Even though he had a huge crush on Jasmine, he still took peeks when girls took baths in hotsprings.Just as expected Jenaii stood up and started to walk in the direction a little bit to the side of where the girls where headed.  
Tai jumped over his head and landed perfectly infront of him."Where do you think you're going Houshi?" asked Tai a growl escaping his throat."I was just gonna look around" lied Jenaii."Yeah right" mummbled Darien and I. "I resent that"  
Jenaii said sitting back down knowing we werent gonna let him go anywhere.We waited, every once in a while Jenaii would try and escape again but always failed.  
  
At the hotspring  
  
The girls were having a little fun chat in the hotspring mostly talking about how they met and Mira and Serenity's childhood."Hehe,thats why I'm kinda weird around Meekai...I'm head over heals for my betrothed but he doesnt seem to feel the same way" smiled and giggled Mira."He likes her but he has this thing with finding a mate of his own he thinks being betrothed is silly" sighed Serenity."I take offense in that my parents betrothed me and my fiancee Shippo a young kitsuene who traveled with them and I love him deeply....I think they knew that we would" said Midori.  
"I agree a little with Meekai.I think whats the point in life if everything is set out for you.Not being able to make your own mistakes but I dont think betrothing is silly its tradition and usually the parents make a good decision when they choose betrothes" said Rae."Well I think its kinda romantic but only if you dont know that you're betrothed you know like your parents slowly push you two toghether and when you tell them you've fallen in love they tell you, that you were betrothed from the start,that you were destined..." began Sakura with stars in her eyes."Is that what you want to happen with Ryu" teased Jasmine."What are you talking about....I was thinking along the lines of you and Jenaii"  
said Sakura trying to reverse who was being teased by who but she couldnt stop the blush coming on her cheeks.  
Mira,Serenity,Rae,and Midori giggled as Jasmine's face began to resemble a tomato.All of a sudden Rae stopped laughing.  
'Rae mom,dad, Miroku and Sango are here! Quick come back Kouga and Dad are about to rip each others throaths out'  
telepathied Ryu."Girls lets get going our parents are here and Kouga and my dad arent happy to see each other again"  
exclaimed Rae as she began getting dressed."What?!Lets go minna!" called Serenity now fully dressed running back towards the caves.  
Rae's P.O.V.  
  
When we got there we found dad and Kouga scratched with mom and Ayame between them."DAD!" Midori and I called.  
He turned to us. Kouga smiled and jumped over mom and Ayame and was about to attack dad when Ryu and I jumped in the way."Back OFF Kouga" we snarled.We noticed that his eyes were a blood read."Daddy stop it!Why are you so mad?" asked a desprate Serenity. Suddenly,Kouga's eyes turn back to normal color."Serenity?" asked Kouga.Serenity flung herself into her fathers arms crying."You really scared me there daddy" she said."What happened?" asked Kouga.  
"Dont you remember wimpy-wolf!Kagome,Miroku,Sango, Shippo and I appeared and you attacked me out of nowhere!"  
snarled Dad."You're eyes went blood red dear even Kagome and I couldnt stop you.....you almost attacked us if it werent for Inuyasha looking at the girls when they arrived" said Ayame."Can we deal with that another time?Otou-san,  
Okaa-chan?Why are you guys here?" asked Midori."The village was attacked by a wolf youkai controlled by Kiaku.  
he stole some of Kikyo's ashes" said Mom. I gasped.'Ryu do you think he'll try and ressurect Kikyo?' I telepathied to my brother.He just nodded in response."Dont worry,Inuyasha killed the demon before he could get away but we need help protecting the village now" said Sango."You know what?Midori,Jenaii,Jasmine,Beyonce and I were gonna go back tonight" said Tai."good thing we'll leave after a little rest" said dad.Everyone nodded. Darien headed towards the woods.  
I looked at him curiously.'Ryu,Darien's leaving camp I'm gonna follow him' I telepathied.'Sure thing call if you need help' answered Ryu.I followed him for about half and hour when he finally stopped and turned to my direction."Rae how much longer are you gonna follow me?" he asked. I came out of the bushes."The entire time you're away from camp" I answered."Why?I mean I can take care of myself you know?" asked Darien."Yeah that doesnt mean you wont have me-I mean all of us worried" I said.I felt a blush come up to my cheeks from my slip up.Darien had tons of girls from the village why should one hanyou girl be so special?I admit I have a crush.I wont admit it outloud but to myself.  
I looked up to him and saw him with a small smirk on his face.I gave him a curious look.He came up towards me and lifted my chin up to look up to him.I felt my blush become darker and heated.'What is he doing?' I thought.  
"Rae,you dont need to worry about me...." he began.We heard a rustle in the bushes and parted quickly.I took out my dagger."COME OUT OF THERE!" I yelled.Four water youkai's came out ready to fight."Who are you and what do you want?" asked Darien."I could ask you the same thing" said one of them.She had Long bluish-greenish hair with red tips and dark blue eyes."Dont be rude Kadiri the guys cute" smiled the other.I slowly boiled up with anger. She had shoulder length,light green hair with baby blue tips and green eyes.I boiled with anger.I almost let a growl escape my throat."Juri for once in your life focus!" snarled the one with dark blue eyes.The other stuck her tounge out.  
While the male water demons sweatdropped."Girls.....I dont think this is the time to be fighting with EACH OTHER"  
laughed nervously one of the males.He had black hair with blue streaks, and chocolate brown eyes.The other had tanish skin with dark hair in between black and red with silver eyes.....beautiful silver."Ya we should be focusing on finding Kiaku's castle" said the one with silver eyes."Kiaku?Do you work for him?" asked Darien."NO!" yelled the females.  
"Dont you?" asked the one male with chocolate brown eyes."NO!Not at all he wants to kill my mother for killing his evil parents!" I snarled."Well gomen we thought you did!My name is Kadiri Santo and thats my baka sister Juri, and those are our friends Yoshimi and Hiroshi" smiled the one with dark blue eyes."My name's Rae and thats my friend,  
Darien our brothers,sisters,friends, and parents are back towards the wolf caves" i said."Aren't you a DOG demon?"  
asked Juri."Yeah but our friends dad is Kouga the leader of the Wolf Tribe" said Darien."Oooh are there more cuties like you?" asked Juri, getting a bonk from her sister.I laughed."would you mind if we joined you? asked Kadiri.  
"Sure no problem.....but can i ask you one question?" I said."Okay" answered Juri."Who's the sister?" I asked.  
"Juri" answered Kadiri."YEP!THATSA ME" exclaimed Juri.Darien and I sweatdropped.  
  
Hope you likey!Suggestions are welcomed!JA NE!  
InugirlSakura 


	7. The Water Demon Tribe

The Next Step By:InugirlSakura  
  
Chapter 7:Welcome to Our Crazy Little Group!  
  
Darien's P.O.V.  
  
After getting aquainted with the Santo sisters and their friends we decided It'd be okay to bring them back to camp with us......Ryu wouldnt like it that much but Rae and Sakura had their ways with him.I chuckled silently.Even as kids i had a crush on Rae but I'm not gonna admit it."DARIEN!" yelled Rae irrated."Huh?" I asked, wondering how many times she'd called my name."I ASKED you if you wanted to stop and rest to get something to eat....we did walk a long way away from camp" said Rae.I heard Juri giggle.On the trip she had already tried to flirt with me 5 times before she got the hint that i wasnt intrested and that Rae was gonna go bonkers for some unknown reason."Nah, I'm fine really thanks rae" I smiled."feh" she said in the imortal words of her father but I dont even think its a word more like an expression.We finally reached camp.Sakura came running towards us."Rae-chan!Inu-san is not happy that you and Darien have been gone so long" exclaimed Sakura."Thanks for the warning Kura-chan" sighed Rae.She had given Sakura that nickname when we were young and she got tired of saying such a long name.....she called her sister Mid-chan,and Sesshomaru Uncle Sesshy or Uncle Fluffy."RAVEN!" I heard Inuyasha yell.Rae and I winced."Over here dad!" called Rae.Inuyasha appeared in front of us with Kagome right behind him making sure he didnt do anything rash."Where have you been!!??sniff,sniffYou had us worried" He began angrily and after the scent sniffing he calmed down."Darien,left camp so I followed him for 30 min. before he acknowledged my presence.We met up with these water demons and headed back" answered Rae.Kadiri stood and bowed along with Yoshimi.Hiroshi and Juri looked at them curiously."Gawed Juri didnt you ever listen to Saya?" Kadiri asked."..." "They are Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome of the Northern Lands,bow" said Yoshimi.Hiroshi and Juri quickly bowed.Inuyasha and Kagome did the same."Pleased to meet you" smiled Kagome.  
"You didnt tell us your title princess why?" Hiroshi asked Rae."I dont want any special treatment" sighed Rae."Wait,weren't you the ones who defeated Naraku?" asked Juri out of the blue.Inuyasha and Kagome nodded."So Lady Kagome -sama is the one Kiaku is after" whispered Kadiri.Kagome nodded sadly.With that we all headed towards the caves.  
  
Kadiri's P.O.V.  
  
'Poor Kagome-sama' I thought. I looked at my anue.As flirty and cooky and innocent as she is she knows when to be serious.I used to be like Juri,fun-loving,and innocent.Then Kiaku slaughtered our tribe right before my eyes when I was twelve.Only Yoshimi and I saw it because Juri and Hiroshi were flirting far behind.It had been a year and even with Juri,Hiroshi,and Yoshimi watching over me and trying to shield the incedent from my mind,the visions of my otou-san and okaa-chan being brutally murdered haunted me still.I dont sleep much anymore for fear that the dreams will occur once again.The horror filled day stayed in my mind no matter how much i tried to block it out.My innosence was stolen that day,after seeing my other older sister,Saya being taken away by Kiaku's soldiers.Kagome went through that pain with Naraku and now it was happening again. Kagome-sama looked at me. I was startled. "Kadiri-chan are you alright?" she asked.I nodded.She reminded me so much of my mother. Caring, and worrying for everyone. "Then why were you so quiet?" asked Kagome. "I was just thinking about how Kiaku slaughtered my tribe, and how much you remind me of my own mother" I said. Her eyes softened more than i thought possible."What happened?" she asked softly. I sighed. "My sister, Juri,Hiroshi, and Yoshimi and I went out to have fun after a long days work helping my parents and other anue, Kira. Suddenly, I felt something was wrong so I decided to head back. Yoshimi volunteered to walk with me. We reached the bottom of the hill that was at the top of our village, and heard cries of pain. We rushed to the top to find our comrades,the people who we considered our families being attacked.Kira saw us and with her power of telekanisis(sp?) told us to run for it. I didnt want to but Yoshimi took me away.But before he could Kira was taken by one of the demons attacking and took her away to a demon with dark hair and red eyes. She screamed at him 'WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?' he cackled and answered.'My name is Kiaku, and I was bored so I decided to have some fun' his servants took her away" said Kadiri tearing up.Juri hugged her little sister."She and Yoshimi came running, and told us about it so Hiroshi and I didnt see the horrible sight.We trained for 6 months and then started our journey to avenge our tribe and find out what that monster has done,did, or is doing to our anue" said Juri. "thats a very noble cause and at such a young age too" said Kagome. "Lets head back to camp and introduce everyone" said Inuyasha. Rae and Darien nodded. When we reached camp the girl who approached us before looked up from bickering with what looked like a chibi Inuyasha-san with shorter hair. "Ohayo minna" the girl smiled. "Sakura call everyone here onegaii" asked Kagome. Sakura nodded. The boy came up to us. "Who are they?" he asked. "Ryu meet our new friends Kadiri,Juri,Hiroshi,and Yoshimi" glared Rae."and they're going to join our quest" said Darien  
  
How'd y'all like it? Suggestions are welcomed cuz i'm running out of ideas!R&R onegaii Ja Ne minna!  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**InugirlSakura**


	8. Introductions

Chapter 8: Introductions  
  
Ryu's P.O.V.  
  
"WHAT!" I exclaimed. "What's wrong Ryu?" asked a voice behind me.I looked back to see

Beyonce,Midori,Sakura,Jasmine,Tai,Jenaii,Mira,Kennai,Meekai,Serenity etc.(A/N:I did the etc

because I lost count of my characters :sweatdrop:)"Rae decided to bring more people into our

little group" I growled.Sakura giggled."The more the merrier" smiled Serenity."Ya is only

you,me,Darien,Sakura,Serenity,and Kenaii four more people wont do any harm" said

Rae."yeah" agreed Sakura.'Come on Ryu, who knows how strong Kiaku is the more people we

have the better" urged Rae telepathically. "FINE!" I shouted outloud."...". "We were arguing

telepathically" answered Rae for me."Oh" the group answered."Well Inu I think its time we head

back Sango-chan and Mirokuwont be able to watch the village all by themselves for long" said

mom.Dad nodded and turned to Tai. "ready?" he asked.Tai nodded and turned to me."You'll

have the leader responsibility so use it well and dont go power hungry" teased Tai. I was about

to pounce him like I used to do when we were little but Sakura grabbed my arm and Beyonce

grabbed Tai's leading him away. I sighed and turned to the new comers.(A/N:A lot of turning

here huh? gets a little dizzy)"Welcome to the Tachi" I grinned.They all smiled and looked at each

other."Ohayo my name is Sakura, thats Ryu,Meekai,Serenity,Mira and Kenaii" introduced

Sakura."I'm Kadiri,thats my anue Juri and our friends Yoshimi and Hiroshi" smiled

Kadiri."Pleased to meet you" smiled Sakura."Are you guys ever gonna stop smiling?" I

scoweled.Rae rolled her eyes."We're being polite Ryu, unless you want to meet my boomerang

you better shut up" glared Sakura.Rae and I backed away slowly.Her boomerang had been

purified to the point where if she throws it to youkai there's no escaping your fate but when she

was out of battle it just hurt/stung.....A LOT! So Sakura was sweet and charming but she was

also someone you didnt want to get mad.Ayame came towards us."Are you going to stay the

night or leaving?" she asked."I think its best to stay here and gather supplies and head out at

daybreak" said Rae."I thought I was the leader" I pouted.She gave me a look that said "SHUT

UP OR I'M GONNA HURT YOU!" I took a step away from her.Rae was also somebody you

didnt want to get angry with you."Gomen but Tai did say it but you're the one acting like it

bringing in new strangers and stuff" I growled.Juri,Yoshimi and Hiroshi gave me glares while

holding back a very steamed Kadiri.'Great, kami-sama what did I do to deserve these ill

tempered lunatics' I thought.I got a flash of MY temper and sighed.'Guess we deserve each

other' I thought leading(a/n:He's finally leading:sniff: he's all grown up) the way back to

camp.Sakura on my right.Rae behing me on my left laughing with Darien next to her joking

about somehting with Kadiri and Juri flirting with Hiroshi and Yoshimi watching everything with

amusement.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The end is coming soon I a lot of other Yasha fics please look them up.Ja Minna!


End file.
